Tear drops
by 08thoughts
Summary: NxM.. Mikan as a band member and as a lead vocalist and Natsume as an avid fan, how this two will end up together? How love will make them stronger?..
1. Sweet Encounter

**Tear drops**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

When you love someone, you loved the person not just merely because of the good looks, but it is the whole as a person that you loved. Even though sometimes they have flaws, you didn't mind it because once you start loving you'll see the person as the perfect one for you, no matter what how many trials you've been through as long as you are together you can overcome it all. Time is never a problem, there are no mistakes when you love, you'll find the beauty and magic within, when you starting to feel what love is.

**Chapter One: Sweet Encounter**

A brunette was sitting at the bench with her guitar; she is eating her favorite chocolate ice cream. She enjoyed eating it at the park; she is just sitting and eating while watching for the students, couples, middle-aged people, the old ones passed by.

_Ahhh.. Refreshing, be back at your home land, eat my favorite ice cream at my favorite place, how I wish you are here_ (that was Mikan's thoughts). "Neh Nat-nat (Mikan's guitar), what does your papa doing right now? Maybe he has a new girlfriend again." Mikan laughs and continue from eating.

"Hyuuga!" a brunette shouted, she is wearing a white cap and a hanging shirt partnered with her black shorts match with her supra shoes. Well that was Mikan…

"Who is she Natsume?" the girl with Natsume asked, she is like a lich that's glued to Natsume (eh people, it is Luna, who would it be)

_Natsume hugged Mikan tight, "How are you?". Natsume whispered to Mikan "I miss you so much Mi-chan", "I miss you too, you never know how much I wanted to see you again" Mikan said with teary eyes_,… whhoooopppsss, that's only on Natsume's mind, that's what he wanted to do badly, poor Natsume his so-called girl friend is around, poor little Natsu-kun.

"My best friend" Natsume said looking at Mikan's eyes. So Natsu-kun she's your best fiend? Ahahahaha..

"I thought your best friend is Ruka-pyon" Luna asked looking at Mikan from head to foot

Mikan pinch Natsume at his cheeks and said "I'll just see you around kiddo (_such a weird taste you have sweetie) _", then Mikan left.

Natsume smiled while watching Mikan's back. "Let's go" Natsume said to Luna

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Flashbacks …**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Mikan is playing her guitar and at the same time she is singing her favorite song.

The smile on your face

Lets me know

That you need me

There's a truth

In your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says

You'll catch me

Whenever I fall

You say it best

When you say

Nothing at all

_I remember the first time we met. You are like my knight in shining armor, I'm on a band and I can say you're my avid fan, whenever we have a gig you're always there to support and watch our performance. *laughs*_

"Mi-chan" someone called me, it is dark and I can't see any, we just finished performing at Cresco bar, I looked back and there was an image of a guy and it is.. "Yoh!" Hotaru taps me at my shoulder. "Ah Hotaru" I said still looking at the guy's direction, "Who are you looking at? And what the hell are you doing outside alone?" Hotaru said to me with an eyebrow up. I looked at Hotaru and asked her to go inside "Let's just go inside" and then suddenly a drunk driver almost took my life from me thank God someone saves me from that accident, "You punk! I'll definitely sue you damn it!" Hotaru shouted at the driver (it is a hit and run), "Mikan are you okay" Hotaru asked me but I can't reply to her, my whole body gets numb when I saw the guy that saves me… bleeding.. "Shit! What happen here?" Koko asked with a shocked image, by the way Koko is the lead guitarist in Mikan's band.

"Is it Hyuuga? Oh my God, he is bleeding; let's take him to the hospital now!" Anna said

They took Natsume to the Hospital, Hotaru stayed at my side. "You go ahead guys, we'll follow you when Mikan is back to her senses" Hotaru said to Koko and Anna. "Neh Mikan, are you alright?" Hotaru asked me and gives me a glass of water. "I almost died but.. But he saves me." I said to Hotaru while still absorbing the scenario. Hotaru talked to me again, in her eyes I see sadness within "Mikan-chan, your guitar.." Hotaru said looking down, I looked at her and looked at the direction where she is pointing, my guitar.. it is.. Broken.. My blood rushed into my veins, I shouted real hard "Where is that jackass? I definitely put him on bars!" I gone mad because of my broken guitar, I almost forgot that someone almost died because of me, and I'm just here getting mad for my precious guitar.

I visited you to the hospital but they say that you already left; it is 'just some minor injuries' you said and you can handle it, some bandage is enough you also said. "Too bad, I'm late, haven't say thanks to you" I said holding a bouquet of flowers that I bought in my way to the hospital to give for you. I go to the park, to my favorite place, I sit at the bench and then I saw you sitting at the other side of the park, I walk fast, faster.. I saw you leaving that is why I run and grab you I forgot you have a bandage in your right arm "Ouch!" you shouted, "I'm sorry" I said to you and I let go of your arm. "By the way, I forgot to say thanks to you.. For.. (I looked at the other direction) saving my life" I said and I give the flowers to him.

"What is this for?" You asked me, while you are laughing a bit. "Okay fine, maybe you find it corny or what, but it is my token of appreciation, for saving my life." I told him and he kissed me at my forehead and said "It is my honor to save you, my princess" I am shocked from his words, what the hell is he talking about, I pushed him away "What the hell are you.." I'm not yet finished with what I am saying when he hugged me tight "Don't move, just for 10 seconds let's stay like this" I don't know what is this but I allow him to do that, my heart beats faster and my face turned red _*oh my gosh I'm blushing that time 'laughs hard'* "_Do you want to go out with me?" he whispered in my ears, his voice is so warm and soft, I just nodded from it. He let go from the hug but somehow I got irritated, as if my body wants to hug him longer. He smiled at me, a very sweet smile..

**End of Chapter one**

**Reviews please..**

**Enjoy the story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**-08thoughts-**


	2. My Guitar

**Chapter Two: My Guitar**

Previous Chapter…

I'm not yet finished with what I am saying when he hugged me tight "Don't move, just for 10 seconds let's stay like this" I don't know what is this but I allow him to do that, my heart beats faster and my face turned red *oh my gosh I'm blushing that time 'laughs hard'* "Do you want to go out with me?" he whispered in my ears, his voice is so warm and soft, I just nodded from it. He let go from the hug but somehow I got irritated, as if my body wants to hug him longer. He smiled at me, a very sweet smile..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WHAT?" I asked him, hiding my face

He holds my hand and both of our hands intertwined "Come with me" He said, I don't know what is wrong with me but I just going with the flow, I don't know if I love him now or it is just sympathy that I am feeling, Am I just overwhelm because he saves me? WAAAHHH, I dunno!. "Where are we going?" I asked him, he just smiled at me.

"Where are we?" I asked him, "Just wait for me here" He told me. I did what he asked me to and then someone covers my eyes from behind, "Who are you?" I asked him and then a voice whispered in my ears "Miss me?" He said, the guy removed his hands from my eyes, I looked at him and.. "Tsubasa!" I said really shocked. "Hey why are you so shocked? Aren't you happy to see me?" Tsubasa asked me with smiling face. Oh God, I miss this dude so much but wait, na ah! What if he sees Natsume? This brat will be mad "Of course I am SO HAPPY (giving a big smile) to see YOU" Mikan said and grab Tsubasa away.

"Where are we going?" Tsubasa asked Mikan, "Let's go eat some ice cream" I just said to him. Sorry Natsume, I'm very sorry! While we are on our way to ice cream shop, I secretly texted Ruka-pyon one of my best buds, _Ruka! I need your help badly. Please go to Shibuya, go find Natsume, I left him there, TSUBASA IS HERE! Thank you so much._*message sent* "Hey what are you doing?" Tsubasa asked me." Ah nothing, let's go get ice cream, I'm too eager to eat a bunch of it" I said to him with a fake smile. Oh no! I'm going crazy!

**Natsume's side**

"Oh Ruka!" Natsume said while standing waiting for Mikan

"Finally, what are you still doing here?" Ruka asked Natsume sweating

"I'm waiting for Mi-chan" Natsume said holding something

"Don't wait for her, she texted me, something came up.. Hmn, by the way what's that for? (Pointing to the one Natsume's holding)" Ruka said while wiping his sweats

"This? Ah, it's for Mikan" Natsume said with smiling face

"Why are you giving her a guitar?, she have lots of that" Ruka said shaking her head

"I thought..(_she have lots of guitars? Never thought of that, she is just using that one in all of her performances)_ Just replacement for her broken guitar, I feel bad when that one got broken" Natsume explained to Ruka

"You don't have to do that dude" Ruka said

"Alright, just give this to her okay?" Natsume said "Bye bye" and he left. "Hey where are you going?" Ruka asked him but he didn't respond.

_Hey! I'll meet you later this evening, Hyuuga have something to give to yah, see you later _*message sent*

**Mikan's side**

"Tsubasa, are you done eating yours?" Mikan asked totally out of her self

"Ah y-yeah, why?" Tsubasa asked me "Let's go, I have things to do" I just said to him, "I'll help you to do your things" Tsubasa said "NO!" I shouted "Hey, calm down, why are you shouting? *tsubasa laughs a bit* alright, I'll leave your business to yourself" He said while rubbing his forehead and then he walks ahead of me "Tsubasa!" I shouted, he looked at me, I hugged him and said "I'm sorry" I said to him. Oh my! My heart aches! Good vibes pleaassseee!

Tsubasa give me a ride. "Call me okay?" He said and I just nodded

"Mikan" Ruka approached me

"What is it Ruka?" I asked him pertaining to the thing that Natsume wants to give to me

"Here" Ruka said handed me a guitar

"Whoo.. This is beautiful" I said while my eyes dazzled

"Hey, are you falling with Hyuuga?" Ruka asked me, I'm shocked and I don't know what to answer, I looked at Ruka and took a deep breath "I think so" I said to him "Damn it Mikan! How about tsubasa?" He asked me I can see the madness in his eyes. "I'm confused Ruka okay?" I said to him with teary eyes. "Make up your mind Mikan, you have to choose! Who is the one you love?" Ruka shouted at me, "Ruka _*tears fall from my eyes* I_ don't know what to do, I'm afraid to hurt Tsubasa, he's like a family to me and Natsume.. I think.. I'm falling for him" I told Ruka and I cried, my heart is aching badly.

Ruka hugged me and touched my hair "Little girl, things will get worse if you'll continue things like this, you may hurt one of them don't try to push yourself so hard" Ruka said to me like a big brother protecting her little sister. _If you only knew Mikan, I've been striving hard; I don't want to see you to be hurt badly, my heart is aching whenever I see you crying._

"Thank you so much Ruka, you're like a brother to me" I said to Ruka while he is wiping my tears away.

"You feel better?" He asked me, "Of course, ah! I have to call Natsume and say thanks to his gift" I said to Ruka and leave him alone. Oopss I forgot, I turned back and saw Ruka with a sad face, uh-noh what did I do? Is he mad? ..Because I leave him after that? Bad Mikan! "Ruka!" I shouted he looked at me and smiled back "Bye bye! Thank you for everything" I said and turn my back.

"I guess she choose Natsume, I hope this time she'll be happy" Ruka said while watching Mikan's image disappeared

**Natsume's side**

**Natsume's POV**

I entered my room and lie down at my bed "huh! My arm aches and its itchy" I said, but actually I'm just pretending, my heart is hurt badly right now.

I asked Mikan to wait for me and then I saw someone going to her direction, I get the guitar and hid my self. It's Tsubasa-sempai, he covered Mikan's eyes and I saw Mikan really happy seeing him, I feel her emotions, how she missed Tsubasa. All this years I've been watching Mikan, Tsubasa is her boy friend, and I'm a fool and stupid for doing such things.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Darn that song, I got so emotional" I said to myself blaming the music played in my iPod. And suddenly my phone rings. It's Mikan, I want to answer it but my mind saying not to answer it.

_Please leave your message after the beep. (5 seconds interval) Hmn. Ano, Natsume. Maybe you are sleeping right now I just want you to know that I'm so happy to spare some time with you, I'm sorry if I leave without any words and sorry for just sending Ruka-pyon for you, such an ill-mannered person am I, by the way, Ruka gave me the guitar, he told me you want to give it to me? Thank you so much! I really love it (Shaky voice, about to cry) I'm happy to meet you Natsume *sniffs* hey, I'm going to call my new guitar as Nat-Nat.. Thanks, goodnight! … Toot toot .. End of call_

After hearing her message, I wanted to run to her and hugged her tight and say 'hey it's fine, you're having a hard time right now, I'm just here to be with you, listen to you, be your punching bag if you are mad so your feelings will lighten even for a little while' I want to see her so much and tell her I love her no matter what.

**End of Chapter two.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed chapter one**

**More reviews please… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Enjoy reading mah story.**

**-08thoughts-**


	3. At glance

**Chapter Three: At glance**

Previous Chapter…

After hearing her message, I wanted to run to her and hugged her tight and say 'hey it's fine, you're having a hard time right now, I'm just here to be with you, listen to you, be your punching bag if you are mad so your feelings will lighten even for a little while' I want to see her so much and tell her I love her no matter what.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Mikan's side**

"I hope he received it and hear my message soon" Mikan said as she fell asleep. Oh noh she forgot to call her boy friend.*Tsubasa*

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Back to present**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I missed the old times. "Nat-Nat, he does have a new bitchy girl right now. I'm going crazy, waaahh!" Mikan talking to her guitar and rolled over her bed

And then someone entered her room "Baka!" obviously it's Hotaru

Mikan run towards HOtaru and cried like a baby "Hotaru he has a new witchy bitchy" I said to my ever loving best friend

"How did you know?" Hotaru asked me giving her a tell-me-now or die look

"I saw him at the park, and he's with this lich and he even introduced me as his best friend" I said to Hotaru, darn that guy!

"So, there's new PRINCESS to Natsume's life" Hotaru said teasing me

"NOOOOOO! It can't be! It can't be!" I said to Hotaru while shaking my head

"What are you going to do?" Hotaru asked me

"I don't know" I give her a confused look. "I have a plan" Hotaru said to me with devilish look, oh no! I don't feel right, something's going to happen! !

**Next day..**

Someone is following me, I can feel it. I kept from looking but no one is there, is it Natsume? He used to follow me before. Ahh! Mikan, you are too paranoid and how come it will be Natsume? I continue from walking and then again "Someone's really following me" I said to myself. I walk faster and hid myself in one corner, and then a guy appeared a tall gray haired guy wearing a gakuen alice uniform, I hold his arms tightly and asked him "Who the hell are you? Why are you following me?", "Onee, I'm not following you, you drop your wallet and I'm going to give it to you" the guy said with shaky voice.

I removed him and he gave my wallet to me and he said "Sorry If I frightened you" he said bowing his head, "What's your name?" I asked him. "I'm Yo-ouchi" he said to me, I grab his collar and "do you want to eat some tokoyaki?" I'm really bad ahahaha! "Su-ssure" he said totally nervous.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Onee" Youchi said to me, "What is it kiddo?" I asked him. "Are you a band member? (I looked at him with a die now look) I'm..just asking" He said to me. "WHAT!" I asked "You have a guitar with you that is why I asked, don't answer it if you don't want to" that brat told me while eating tokoyaki

"I am.. (I took some rice wine) before, when I was in high school" I told him, "So why are you still bringing your guitar with you" this brat is totally curious asking me questions as if he knew me for so long.

"Sentimental value, do you know that? *looking at him*" I asked him, he looks like he's melting because of my evil eyes, "No more questions" he said to me. "Good!" I told him

**Back to past..**

"What are you doing MIKAN!" Tsubasa shouted at Mikan

"I can't do this anymore Tsubasa, I have to leave! So all things will be back to normal, I can't take it anymore" Mikan said with teary eyes

"You're going to leave? For what? You're just escaping! You don't want to face your problems. You are coward Mikan!" Tsubasa said to me holding my arms tightly

"No Tsubasa, you don't understand!" I said to him. Oh no! Stop fighting guys, end this drama now! Enough with the arguing! Go with the humor now! NOW!

"I now everything Mikan, Ruka told me" Tsubasa said

'_Hey Tsubasa, do you mind if we talk?' Ruka phoned me, I said to him it's fine if we talk, he asked me to meet him but I just told him that we'll just talked in the phone, he agreed with me. 'What is it Ruka?' I asked him'Mikan, Mikan is confused right now' he told me I asked him what Mikan has confused about. Why will she be confused, I don't get it? He told me that 'she only sees you as a family and I think Natsume.. Just asked her about Natsume' He told me and the conversation ended._

"What's going on between you and Natsume Mikan?" Tsubasa asked

Mikan didn't answer. "Mikan! Answer me! I have to know the truth!" Tsubasa shouted at her

"Tsubasa I'm sorry! *I begun to cry* I think I love Natsume" Mikan said while looking back. I expect Tsubasa to be mad, real mad but.. But.. He just kissed me at my forehead and said "I forgive me, I'm sorry if I give you a hard time" He said and then he leaves.

**Back to present…**

PROOOOOOTTT

"Grows! How could you kiddo fart in front of me!" I shouted at the brat I'm facing, he is so! I don't know, he still eats after he farts, what is that an appetizer? Damn it!

"What's your problem oba-san?" the kid told me while his mouth is full of tokoyaki

"WHAT! OBASAN!" I shouted at him and then my stomach crumbles. 'BROOK KLUK'

The kid paused from eating and looked at me "BWAHAHAHAHAHAA, what the oba-san, and how many years you didn't eat?" he asked me I'm so pissed right now! Really pissed! And then he touched my cheeks and "Here, try this" he said while feeding me some udon. I ate what he gave me and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Onee, you are kawaii when you are smiling" Youchi said "What?" I said to him with an eyebrow up. "Hey! Stop that, wrinkles are forming, such an old lady you are" the brat said and I spunk him in his head "OUCH!" he said and I laughed real hard.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Please review my story**

**Read it.. Thank you thank you!**

**-08thoughts-**


End file.
